New Japan Pro Wrestling Entertainment
by ChartoonTHEKING
Summary: Once WWE and New Japan unite there companies they will have both new opportunities and new challenges for its superstars. Based off of LordryuTJ's Universal United Wrestling Federation and ExtremeBrony's Rise of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my basic UUWF parody or alternate or whatever anyhow I don't own any of the characters (except the ones that say OC)**

 **Keep in mind there is also a cruiserweight division that is NOT going to be mentioned due to it being multi-brand**

 **You may also notice that the lower card people don't have whether they are heels or faces because their actions will vary to the fans response so if you guys show a liking to a character they will act as a face but if you disapprove of they will have heel tendencies**

 **If you have any suggestions for characters to use let me know**

 **WWGP=World Wrestling Grand Prix**

RAW IS WAR

Commentators: Jim Ross, Jerry the King Lawler, HBK, Makoto Abe, &/or Master Roshi

Ring Announcer: Lilian Garcia

GM: Kurt Angle

Commissioner: Stephanie McMahon & Triple H

Kazuchika Okada - Face - WWGP Supreme Heavyweight Champion

"The Man Who is Simply Better Than The Rest" Aaron Matthews - Heel - WWGP Universal Champion

Asuka - Tweener

Braun Strowman - Heel

Seth Rollins - Face

Roman Reigns - Face

Alexa Bliss - Heel - WWGP Raw Women's Champion

Kenny Omega - Tweener

Tetsuya Naito - Heel

Stone Cold Steve Austin - Tweener

CM Punk - Face

Finn Balor - Face

Vegenos(DBZXOPM) - Tweener

Mewtwo - Tweener

The Miz - Heel - WWGP Intercontinental Champion

Paige - Heel

Link - Face

Hangman Page - Heel

Mario - Face

Chris Danger - Tweener

Ganondorf - Heel - INJURED

Evil (NJPW) - Heel - WWGP Raw Tag Team Champion

Sanada - Heel - WWGP Raw Tag Team Champion

Rainbow Dash - Face

Sasha Banks - Heel

Nia Jax - Heel

Trish Stratus - Face

Bayley - Face

"Woken" Matt Hardy - Face

Bray Wyatt - Heel

Abyss - Heel

Crazy Steve - Heel

Wario - Heel

Elias - Heel

Sunset Shimmer - Face

Ladybug - Face

Sheamus - Heel

Cesaro - Heel

Midori Suzuki - Heel

Jason Jordan - Tweener - INACTIVE (Walked out of Raw after his dad had to suspend him for attacking Seth unprovoked)

Jeff Jarrett - Heel

Karl Anderson - Face

Luke Gallows - Face

Carlos(Descendants) - Tweener

Gohan(Dragon Ball Fusion to see what he looks like go to the fusion generator and do Gohan teen and gohan adult) - Face

Po - Face

Monkey - Face

Omi(Xiaolin Showdown) - Face

Mal(Descendants) - Face

Evie(Descendants) - Face

Jeff Hardy - Face - INACTIVE

Ric Flair - Heel

Scott Dawson - Heel

Dash Wilder - Heel

Luigi - Face

Dean Ambrose - Face - INJURED

Deadstroke The Terminator with a Mouth - Tweener

"The Other Lunatic" Dan - Heel(That Fans Cheer)

Heath Slater - Face

Rhyno - Face

Marty Jannetty - Face

Michael Elgin - Face

Wade Barret - Heelt

X- Pac - Heel

Titus O'Neil - Face

Captain Falcon

Peach - Face

Dana Brooke - Face

Alicia Fox - Heel

Apollo Crews - Face

Sakura - Face

Curt Hawkins - Tweener

Yoshi - Face

R-Truth - Face

Bo Dallas - Heel

Curtis Axel - Heel

Tyler Reks - Heel

Chris Masters - Heel

Ness - Face

Smackdown Live!

Commentators:Michael Cole, JBL, Waluigi, & Kimihiko Ozaki

Ring Announcer:Justin Roberts

GM: Daniel Bryan

Commissioner: Shane O' Mac

"The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles - Face - WWGP World Champion

Shinsuke Nakamura - Face - Royal Rumble Winner

Kevin Owens - Heel

Sami Zayn - Heel

Marth - Face

Captain Krypton(Amalgam) - Face

Spider Boy(Amalgam) - Face

Dark Claw(Amalgam) - Tweener

Hiroshi Tanahashi

Jay Jarrett(OC) - Tweener - NWA World Heavyweight Champion

Eddie Guerrero - Face

Solid Snake - Face

Charlotte Flair - Face - Smackdown Live! Women's Champion

Twilight Sparkle - Face

Jimmy Uso - Heel

Jey Uso - Heel

James Fatal - Tweener - Smackdown Live! Tag Team Champion

Pentagon Dark - Tweener - Smackdown Live! Tag Team Champion

Johan(OC/Dragon Ball Xenoverse) - Face

Edge - Face

Batista - Tweener

"The Rock" Dwayne Johnson - Face

Nina Williams - Heel

Bobby Lashley - Tweener

Jay White - Tweener - WWGP United States Champion

Bobby Roode - Face

Nikki Bella - Face

Ruby Riot - Heel

Natalya - Tweener

Eddie Edwards - Face

Max Steel - Face

Rey Mysterio - Face

Michelle McCool - Heel

Liu Kang - Face

Pinkie Pie - Face

Naomi - Face

Lex Luger - Face

Deathstroke the Terminator - Tweener

"She-Hulk" Harley Quinn(Harley Quinn) - Face

Booker T - Heel

Flash Sentry - Face(That gets booed)

Carmella - Heel - Ms. Money in the Bank

Tye Dillinger - Face

Phineas Flynn - Face

Mega Man - Face

Ferb Fletcher - Face

MVP - Heel

Tomohiro Ishii - Face

Kaori(SSX Tricky) - Face

Eva Marie - Heel

Gregory Helms

Rocky Romero - Face

Tyler Breeze - Face

Fandango - Face

Chase Owens- Heel

Mr. Kennedy- Heel

Great Khali - Heel

Finlay - Tweener

Reptile - Heel

Olimar - Face

"Miracle" Mike Bennett - Heel

Dan Hibiki - Tweener

Zim - Heel

Interbrand

Undertaker - Face

John Cena - Face

Chris Jericho - Tweener

Randy Orton - Tweener

All Cruiserweights

Tama Tonga

Bad Luck Fale

NXT

Commentators:Mauro Ranallo,Percy Watson, & Squidward

Ring Announcer:Christy St. Cloud

GM: William Regal

Duhop- Face - NXT Youtube Champion

Aleister Black - Tweener

Andrade Cien Almas - NXT Openweight Champion

Ember Moon - Face - NXT Women's Championship

"Mr. NXT" Dave Cena - Face

Johnny Gargano - Face

Tommaso Ciampa - Heel - INJURED

Jake Cage - Heel

Adam Cole - Heel

Bobby Fish - Heel - NXT Tag Team Champion

Kyle O'Reilly - Heel - NXT Tag Team Champion

Hollywood Hooligan- Heel

Pete Dunne - Heel - NXT United Kingdom Champion

NightDevil(Amalgam) - Face

Lars Sullivan - Heel

Bobby Fish - Heel - NXT Tag Team Champions

Kyle O'Reilly - Heel - NXT Tag Team Champions

Velveteen Dream - Heel

Tyler Bate - Face

Viktor - Heel

Konnor - Heel

Adam Rose - Face

Spongebob Squarepants(Invincibubble) - Face

Patrick Star ( ) - Face

MVP - Tweener

Gail Kim - Face

Bianca Belair - Tweener

Eric Young - Face

Kassius Ohno - Face - NXT International Champion

Roderick Strong - Face

Tyson Kidd - Tweener

Killian Dain - Face

Alexander Wolfe - Face

Wolf O'Donnell - Heel

Nikki Cross - Face

Shang Tsung - Heel

No Way Jose - Face

Billy Kay - Heel

Peyton Royce - Heel

"The Star-Girl" Jessica Whitmore - Face

Marvelous Girl(Amalgam) - Face

Rosemary - Heel

Diamond Tiara - Heel

Hirooki Goto - Tweener

Flip Gordon - Face

Adam Page - Heel

Adagio Dazzle - Heel

Aria Blaze - Heel

Sonata Dusk - Heel

Katsuya Kitamura - Face

Dark Link - Heel

Yuji Nagata - Face

Lucas - Face

Yujiro Takahashi - Heel

Panther Caroso - Heel

Leon Powalski - Heel

Scootaloo - Face

Kintaro - Heel

Neo Cortex - Heel

Mark Henry - Heel

Applebloom - Face

Poison Scorpion - Heel

Catsai - Tweener

Sweetie Belle - Face

Tien Shinhan - Face

Candice LeRae - Face

Yamcha - Face

Krillin - Face

VS. Pro*

Commentators: Pewdiepie, Toby Turner, & Tazz

Scott Hero - Face - VP Super Champion

Alberto El Patron - Tweener

Kratos - Heel

Johnny Mundo - Heel

Kai(Ninjago)

Bully Ray

Whicha (Dragon Ball Fusion Whis + Yamcha) - Face

Neville - Tweener

Matt Baker - Cookie Champion

Anderson Dragon(OC) - Tweener

El Murpho - Heel

TJ Combo - Face

James Storm - Heel

Bram - Heel

Kingston - Heel

Batista - Face

Low Ki - Heel

Ed - Face

Edd - Face

Rainbow Mika - Face

Eddy - Face

Christopher Daniels - Heel

Frankie Kazarian - Heel

Moose - Face

Donkey Kong - Face

Jay(Descendants) - Face

Brandi Rhodes - Heel

Little Mac - Face

Max Danger - Face

PJ Black - Heel

Angelico - Face

Jack Evans - Heel

Taya Valkyrie - Heel

Cervantes de Leon - Heel

"Razor" Jake Clawson

Chance "T-Bone" Furlong

Cole(Ninjago) - Face

Zane(Ninjago) - Face

Jay(Ninjago) - Face

Shikamaru Nara - Tweener

Rey Wagner - Face

Ivy Valentine - Heel

Sandy Cheeks - Face

RVD - Face

Chavo Guerrero - Heel

Vega - Heel

Balrog - Heel

Bam Bam Bigelow - Face

Dhalsim - Face

Bryan(Tekken) - Tweener

Henichi Mishima - Heel

Mandy Leon - Face

Vader - Heel

Kim Possible - Fce

Emma - Heel

Davey Richards - Heel

Rick Martel - Heel

Jay Lethal - Face

Hiro Hamada - Face

Baymax - Face

New Japan Royal Rumble Results

Shinsuke Nakamura won Men's Royal Rumble lastly eliminating Stone Cold Steve Austin

Asuka and Twilight Sparkle tied for Women's Royal Rumble

WWGP RAW Tag Team Champions

Evil & Sanada def. The Living Legends(Jeff Jarrett & Jason Jordan)(c) NEW CHAMPS

WWGP Supreme Heavyweight Champion

Kazuchika Okada(c) def. Braun Strowman, Midori Susaki, & Kane Title Retained

WWGP United States Championship

Bobby Roode(c) def. Jay White

Rocky Romero & Roppongi 3k def. Zo Train (Noam Dar, Drew Gulak, Ariya Daivar)

NJPW Elimination Chamber

Elimination Chamber Match

Winner faces Aaron Matthews for the WWGP Universal Championship

Finn Balor def. Roman Reigns, Braun Strowman, Seth Rollins, Matt Hardy, & Bray Wyatt

Brock Lesnar challenges Kazuchika Okada at Wrestlemania

Tag Team Turmoil Match

Evil & Sanada def. The Bar, Titus Worldwide, Rhyno & Slater, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson, Decay, Legends of Awesomeness (Monkey & Po)

Legacy(Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase Jr, & Randy Orton) def. The Elite (Kenny Omega & Young Bucks)

-Kenny accidently super kicked Matt Jackson in the face so the Young Bucks left the match showing some tension between the team

Women's Title Elimination Chamber

Paige def. Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss(c), Bayley, Sasha Banks,Mal & Evie

Kickoff

Intercontinental Championship

The Miz(c)/w The Social Outcasts def. Ness/w Captain Falcon

 *** Verses Pro is a separate fighting based Company from NJPWE that is on an island, originally there was a tournament that crowned the inaugural VP Super Champion which was Alberto El Patron. Later on a different group a people (expect Patron & Johnny Mundo) were invited to the island for a special event, the event was the announcement of the Verse Pro show where Patron would be the first Super Champion and more title were to come. You might see NJPWE superstars on VP but rarely will you see VP stars on NJPWE**

 **So this is the beginning hopefully we can make coal into diamonds and make this something big, now keep in mind I'm just beginning here so if you have advice then kindly post it in the comments.**


	2. RAW IS WAR

A terrific display of fireworks began to fire around the stage, under the Titantron RAW Is War began. The live show began in Ohaka(Ohio & Osaka), the arena was sold out in front of 10,124 fans. The crowd gave a reasonable amount of cheers as the show began.

 **Jim Ross** : We are live in Ohaka Stadium, as we have just had one of the most brutal Elimination Chamber matches.

 **Jerry the King Lawler** : In one of those matches we had 'The Raven-Haired Renegade', Paige win the WWGP Raw Women's Championship and punching her ticket to wrestlemania.

 **HBK** : Well earned victory if you ask me, Paige has had this moment a long time coming ever since she debuted in NXT she has proven she is great.

 **Jim** : Not many will disagree with you there, but still ever since Paige's return to Raw she has displayed a huge amount of arrogance along with the women she helped debut Mandy Rose & Peyton Deville.

 **(CFO$ - Stars in the Night)**

 _Tear the stars out from the sky_

 _Darkness falls, I come alive_

 _I've always been this way_

 _I'll fly before I change_

 _Tear the stars out from the sky_

Paige made her way out from the back and onto the stage, she held up her Red WWGP Women's Championship (Imagine a silver TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1st gen) with a dark red strap and instead of TNA it says RAW), the crowd gave her a mixed reaction (Many people were Paige fans). Mandy Rose & Peyton Deville followed suit as Paige drapped the title over her shoulder and made her way to the ring. She handed to the title to Mandy as soon as she made it to the apron, she then climbed it and let out her signature shriek. She then entered the ring and took the title from Mandy then was handed a mic.

Crowd:"YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT!""

 **Paige** : That's correct I do deserve this. *Hoists up her Women's Championship as the crowd gives some mixed cheers* However, I would like to thank the only person that has been there for me through thick and thin, a person who gave everything they could so I be where I am now…

…. **ME!**

 **Jim Ross** : Paige is so full of herself she just thanked herself for her championship win at elimination chamber.

 **HBK** : Take a look back at the match she was all by herself, even her Absolution partners weren't able to help her.

 **Jim Ross:** Hey Shawn, have you considered the fact that it was actually Alexa Bliss who got Paige to be able to qualify for that match to begin with

 **Paige:** Now I have now doubt that that little imp Alexa Bliss is going to want her rematch bout, but sorry Alexa, I beat you fair and square I earned my ticket to Wrestlemania (crowd gives some audible boos) If you want this title back your going to have to wait until the Raw after Wrestlemania because I'm not giving a single whore in the back a shot at this title.

 **Jerry Lawler:** Now that's just a cowards way of saying. 'I know I'm not good enough to keep my championship, so i'm not giving anyone a shot at this title'

 **(CFO$ - Spiteful)**

Alexa Bliss came out with a furious expression on her face as the crowd gave her a reaction similar to Paige's.

 **Alexa Bliss** : First off, if you should be thanking anyone it's me, after all weren't you a Stratus-phere away from getting pinned until I came out and saved your butt.

 **Paige:** Not true.

 **Alexa** : Second of all, Yes Paige I am getting my rematch before Mania, you didn't even eliminate me…

 **(CFO$ - Force of Greatness)**

Nia Jax made her way from the back, Alexa made sure too keep a fair amount of distance from her eliminator. The crowd booed Nia loudly.

 **Nia Jax** : Alexa's right I eliminated her, I pinned the Women's Champion at Elimination Chamber *Crowd boos even louder* Shut up! I pinned the Women's Champion thus that title should be mine.

 **Paige** : Well Nia if you think you could take us all on…*Sets down the title* Your sure welcome to try

Abe: It seems Paige has laid down the challenge

The Absolution all gear up to take on Nia but, Bliss gets back on the mic.

 **Bliss: Whoa Whoa Whoa, that's not how this works I am not going to be excluded in this I WANT MY REMATCH!**

 **(Gold Medal - Kurt Angle)**

 **Kurt** : While this is great to see the women of Raw so enthusiastic about their road to Wrestlemania, the winners of the Royal Rumble were RAW's Asuka & SD Live!'s Twilight Sparkle. While I don't have a say in who Twilight faces at Wrestlemania, I _do_ have the authority to say who gets to challenge for the title here on Raw at Mania, and that is Asuka. However I will give you Alexa your shot at your title next week.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction to the announcement

Kurt: That is if you can beat Nia here on Verse Pro. this saturday

The crowd gave still a mixed reaction, but with some cheers

Kurt: Oh and one more thing the match will happen in a contract on a pole match.

The crowd broke out into an array of cheers

Then in an instant a match graphic appeared on the screen, showing WWGP Tag Team Champions & Los Ingobernables de Japon Evil & Sanada on one side of the screen and Luigi & Yoshi on the other displaying the word next

 **Evil & Sanda vs. Luigi & Yoshi(Non-Title)**

Evil stare down at Luigi (who seemed scared out of his overalls) giving him a the worlds scariest death stare.

 **Jim Ross:** I would hate to be in Luigi's position right now

Luigi quickly tried to run but Evil grabbed him from the back of his shirt and gave him a clothesline, causing Luigi's body to flip like a pancake.

 **Jim Ross:** BUH GAWD LUIGI JUST FLOPPED LIKE A PANCAKE AT THAT CLOTHELINE!

 **Jerry Lawler:** Man Luigi's got to be hurting.

 **HBK:** Obviously King.

Evil then irished whipped Luigi into the corner. He gave off a furious battlecry and gave him a huge splash in the corner.

 **Jerry Lawler:** Luigi is crushed between Evil and the turnbuckle

Evil then tagged in Sanda and grabbed Luigi, Sanda kicked Luigi in the gut and gave him a thunderous drop kick. The crowd booed loudly at this move.

 **HBK:** Luigi is bombing aganist the tag team champions, if this is whats going to be like if every time he is in the ring then he doesn't belong in this company

 **Jerry:** Isn't that a little harsh isn't it.

 **HBK:** Jerry, harshness got me as far as it did in my career. Anyway it doesn't look like Luigi's career

Sanda picked Luigi up and threw him to the ropes giving him a double chop sending Luigi to the ground. Sanda then perform a moonsault crushing Luigi's small body.

Sanda proceeded to stomp on Luigi, then looked at Yoshi.

Sanda ran at Yoshi and knocked him off the apron getting a negative reaction from the crowd.

 **Jerry:** The crowd doesn't seem to like Sanada's dirty tatics.

He went to his corner tagged in Evil, but he then ran to the ropes bounced off of them and dives onto Yoshi taking him down.

Evil then grabs Luigi and picks him up, but as soon as Luigi gets up he punches Evil in the face having little to no effect on Evil.

 **Jerry: Luigi if I were you...I'D RUN!**

After a while of Evil no selling Luigi's punches Evil pushes Luigi into the rope and when Luigi rebounds he is caught in the face with a MASSIVE clothesline that makes the crowd wince in pain.

 **:**

Evil then landed on the fallen Luigi with a senton crushing Luigi's body. Evil the went for the pin.

1..2..kickout!

Sanada the got tagged in and once again began to stomp on the Green Missile then he picked up Luigi giving him a high kick to the back of the head dropping Luigi.

Sanda picked up Luigi, but to his surprise Luigi hit him in the face with a green fireball. Sanda fell back against the ropes and Luigi followed by hitting him stomach first with a Green Missile. Both Sanada and Luigi fell down on the ground making the crowd go wild.

Luigi slowly began to crawl over to the recovered Yoshi, extending his hand for the tag.

Sanada then grabbed Luigi by the foot, however Luigi kicked Sanda in the face making him let go, at this Luigi leaped for the tag but was about to come up too short….

...Then Yoshi extended his tongue allowing Luigi to make the tag!

Yoshi using his strong jump, jumped over the ropes attempting to hit Sanada with a Yoshi Bomb, however Sanada smartly dives out of the way avoiding the attack. Yoshi then charges at Sanada head first trying to hit him with a headrush, but Sanada leapfrogs Yoshi. Yoshi rebounds off the ropes and attempts it again, and once again Sanada moves out the way leapfrogging him.

Sanada attempts a dropkick, but Yoshi retreats to his Egg blocking the attack. Once Yoshi gets out of it he surprises Sanada with a tail flick that sends him out of the ring.

Evil tries to blindside Yoshi, but Yoshi dodges out of the way and extends his tongue pulling in and swallowing Evil.

Yoshi then turns around and lays a giant Egg on the outside of the ring down to where Sanada is, while in the air the Egg breaks revealing Evil inside of it who lands onto Sanada in the process.

Yoshi then runs to the ropes rebounds and jumps over the ropes hitting a Yoshi Bomb on Sanada and Evil causing the crowd to cheer.

Yoshi then swallowed Sanada and spit him back into the ring, Sanada made sure to whip as much Yoshi spit off him as possible.

Sanada was then ransacked by Yoshi who got him with a massive headrush. Yoshi waves to the screen, saying "Yoshi! Yoshi!" making the crowd chant his name.

 **Crowd: YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!**

Yoshi then sees Sanda in the corner and charges at him, Sanada though moves and wraps his arms around Yoshi's waist and pulls him into a roll up, rather and go with the pin Sanada pulled Yoshi into an inverted facelock, hooking Yoshi's near arm with his free arm. Sanda then pulls backwards and up, wrenching the Yoshi's neck and spine. He then wrapped his legs around Yoshi's waist applying his signature move the Skull End.

Yoshi tried to wiggle out of the hold, but the more Yoshi fought the tighter the submission hold got. Yoshi looked like

Yoshi then was saved by Luigi who gets Sanada with a Buttslam forcing Sanada to release Yoshi.

Luigi gives Sanada a series of chops and strikes then grabbed Sanada by the legs and a looked a the crowd giving him a great positive response.

Luigi spins Sanada three times and throws Sanada behind him, then Yoshi hit Sanada with a standing Yoshi Bomb.

Luigi then sees Evil climbing the apron and takes him down with a Green Missile causing the crowd to cheer as they both land on the outside.

Yoshi now hypes up the crowd and tries to take down Sanada with a huge headbutt, however Sanda reverse his headbutt by flipping over him and spitting Green Mist in Yoshi's eye's.

The blinded Yoshi fell victim of a TKO by Sanada getting a negative reaction from the crowd.

Sanda went for the pin

1..2..Luigi breaks the pin.

Sanada rewarded Luigi with a piledriver.

Evil then joined Sanada back in the ring, Evil had the Luigi's legs on his shoulders and is facing the Sanada. Sanada holds Luigi in a front facelock, keeping their heads side by side under each other shoulder. Sanada swings inward as they dive to the ground, twisting on the Luigi's neck and in the process, driving their neck and shoulders into the ground. When the whiplash is performed, the Evil twists himself down to the mat and lands on top of Luigi executing the Magic Killer.

Sanada then rolled out Luigi as Evil readied Yoshi for a Evil.

Yoshi though had spit out his tongue and pulled Sanada into Evil making Evil release the dinosaur.

Yoshi jumped in the air and hit Evil in the face with a boot taking Evil to the ground.

Yoshi then does a backflip, kicking upwards nailing Sanada in the head taking him to the ground.

Yoshi then covered himself in shell again and rolled into Sanada, who retreated to the lower corner, crushing him in the corner.

Yoshi then saw Evil in the corner and decided to do the same to him crushing Evil just like a fly.

Luigi had recovered and decided to get the tag back in getting a positive reaction from the crowd. Luigi waited for Sanda to get up, when he did Luigi propels him diagonally forward performing a jumping uppercut, knocking Sanad high in the air and land face first on the mat getting a big pop from the crowd.

Luigi went for the pin 1..2.. Evil broke the pin.

Yoshi ran into the ring and attempted to use his tongue and pull Evil out of the ring but, Evil caught the tongue and pulled Yoshi in to a heavy clothesline making the crowd jeer loudly.

Luigi saw his friend get clotheslined to the ground and a new sense of courage and angry came upon him. Luigi jumped at Evil and a when Evil turned around Luigi hit him with a quick karate chop sending Evil down.

The victory was short lived as Sanada grabbed Luigi and locked in a Skull End.

Luigi didn't last very long after being trapped in it and tapped out after 7 seconds into the hold.

 **Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) vs. Lince Dorado & Gran Metalik**

The bell rang to start the match and Matt immediately slapped Lince in the face,

Lince returned the favor sending Matt to the ground.

Matt gets up but is soon taken down by Lince with a quick pin attempt.

1..2..kickout

Lince and Matt run the ropes and go at it but Lincesto nails a dropkick. Lince comes off the top but Matt gets, fortunately Lince saws this and jumped over Matt and tumbled to the corner of Nick Jackson knocking him off. Matt charges at Lince in the corner, but Lince moves away and Lince chops the now cornered Matt Jackson.

Lince unloads on Matt Jackson and hits a standing moonsault covering Matt.

1..2..kickout.

Matt retreats and regroups with his brother Nick on the outside.

The masked cruiserweights climb the top turnbuckle to hit a big double team move on their opponents on the floor.

However The Young Bucks reverse them mid-air with synchronized hurricanranas. The Young Bucks then come into the ring readying everyone for a big highspot.

The Bucks performed big dives on the luchadores making the crowd cheer.

The Young Bucks then grab both Lucha Libres and put Lince and Metalik in in Sharpshooters on the outside.

Matt then throws Lince back in the ring he is about to follow but Nick stops him telling him to wait, Nick then stands facing an Metalik and places his stronger arm between the Metalik's legs and his weaker arm on the Metalik's opposite shoulder. He then lift Gran onto his stronger shoulder, turning Gran upside-down similar to a scoop slam lift. The Gran is then lowered while being held so that the Gran's head is hanging between the standing Nick's knees setting up for a Herbert Meltzer Driver.

However Nick stood with his back turned to the ring while Matt climbed the ring apron.

Matt looked behind him hyping up the crowd and which Matt's thighs both landing on a single top rope, and Matt then continues to use the impact of their thighs on the rope to flip themselves over, and pushed down on the Metalik's foot send him head first into the concrete floor. (in case that wasn't good enough imagine that Matt just did Sami Zayn's split-leg moonsault and spike piledriver on Gran)

The Bucks began celebrating pulling off a ridiculously incredible move but, they didn't notice Lince who had recover in the ring. Lince performed a suicide dive on the Bucks getting a negative reaction from the crowd.

Lince then took Matt back in the ring. Once Matt had recovered Dorado grounded Matt with a highflying Frankensteiner.

Lince the began to climb the top rope and he went for a shooting star press but, Matt had move out of the way. Lince landed on his feet, but when turned around he was met with a superkick.

Matt went for the pin.

1..2..kickout.

Matt argued with the ref telling he need to count faster, he didn't see Lince make a hot tag to Gran Metalik who suprise Matt with springboard a missile drop kick.

Matt quickly recovered and tried to punch Metalik but Metalik had tumbled around the punch. Metalik went for a superkick but Matt caught it and spun Metalik around and was met with an enziguri bringing Matt to his knees. Gran ran to the ropes and bounced off them and caught a hurricanrana by Matt into a pin.

1..2..kickout

Matt then tried to superkick but it was dodged by Metalik who hit Matt with a springboard crossbody into a pin.

1..2..thr- Matt had then rolled out of it and got Gran in a fireman carry position.

Matt then ran forward and slammed Gran into the mat. Matt then tag in his brother Nick and Nick had begun to climb the turnbuckle and had performed a 450 splash but Gran had his knees up. Lince then came in the ring and he and Matt dropkicked each other at the same time and Nick and Gran followed up with dropkicks of their own. The crowd cheers loudly for the match.

Matt and Nick go for double Superkicks but, the luchadores duck them. Gran goes for a springboard crossbody on Nick while Lince goes for a handspring stunner for Matt. While Lince nailed Matt with the stunner. Nick got Gran with a mid-air superkick. Lince ducks a punch from Nick and goes for another handspring but, Nick moves out the way causing Lince to land back first on the ground. Nick then locks Lince in a sharpshooter.

Gran eventually recovers and hits Nick with a enziguri getting some jeers from the crowd.

Gran picks Nick up for a Metalik Screwdriver, but Nick wiggles out and pushed Gran Metalik through the ropes in place him between them while keeping him in DDT position.

Matt then came and together the brothers gave Gran a double rope hung DDT.

Nick went for the pin

1..2..3.

 **Bayley asks Sasha Banks for an Explanation for her getting attacked**

 **Bayley** : Last night I got hurt, not by a Sasha bending my back in ways it shouldn't but, my heart got broken in ways that can't be imagined.

 **Bayley** : Sasha I know I eliminated you in the chamber, but you and me agreed that it would be every women for herself. So when I eliminated you why...why did you put me in that Bank Statement. Kurt had to unlock the chamber and pry you off me himself so why did it go from 'whatever happens is not going to affect our relationship' to 'I HATE YOU BAYLEY.'

Bayley waited with the jeering crowd for Sasha to come out and explain.

 **Bayley** : No Sasha No, your not going to do that tonight you going to come out here look me in the eye and say the reason you felt I wronged you so much you needed to try to end my career.

 **(CFO$ - Sky's the Limit)**

 **Sasha** : Let me tell the _exact_ reason I put you in the Bank Statement last night, Bayley ever since NXT you have just been my little bad luck charm. When your not around I am one of the hottest female wrestlers in NJPWE but, when you come I do something that currently am not okay with...I lose. I am tired of losing Bayley so I'm going to get rid of anything that causes me to lose..including you.

 **Bayley** : What about the respect, or our friendship huh is winning so much better than losing with a your best friend.

 **Sasha** : The fact you even think that losing is worth it proves your holding me back my whole career would have skyrocketed if you were never born you useless little girl

 **Bayley** :*In tears* Sasha you can't really think that I've been losing too-

 **Sasha** : THAT PROVES MY POINT RIGHT THERE, all your good at is cost people matches including yourself. Your a liability...and I will easily get rid of you.

Sasha smacks Bayley forcing her to turn around, she then grabs Bayley from behind and drives her back into her knees. She then flips over top of Bayley force her head back.

 **HBK:** Yes that right show her Sasha.

 **Jim Ross:** How can you be so cruel, after all didn't your best friend turn on you.

 **HBK:** I wasn't an anchor around Hunter's neck unlike Bayley here, all she has ever done is cost Sasha chance after chance.

Officials poured out from the back trying to get Sasha off of the downhearted Bayley

Sasha finally let go and smiled a wicked smile as the EMT´s looked at Bayley

Sasha then walked to the back as the EMT´s assisted Bayley slowly to the back.

 **Roman Reigns calls out Brock Lesnar**

As the break returned Roman Reigns was standing in the ring to a great amount of boos as he had his mic in his hand.

 **Roman Reigns** : Well, to be fair I lost *crowd breaks into a 'Thank You Jesus' chant* but, that's not what eggin me. What's egg in me is that certain UFC alumni came to elimination chamber and announced he was going to face WWGP Supreme Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion Kazuchika Okada at Wrestlemania. Now that eggs me on because any idiot can leave for 3 months straight and then suddenly say 'I'm going to face the world champion'. Now that shouldn't happen, but i guess when your a 'roied son of b**ch you just get those chances.

The crowd had some audible gasps and some mild cheers.

 **Roman:** Don't act surprised everyone you know there's a problem when you return to a wrestling company hire someone to talk for you since you can't cut a promo worth **** and he doesn't even show up.

The cheers grow more and more as Roman speaks

 **Roman** : Oh and let's talk about how great of a wrestler you are, I mean who doesn't love seeing a UFC fighter use the same throws every match then finish with a regular *** F-5.

The crowd then erupt into a array of cheers.

 **Roman** : Oh I'm sorry guys in the back is that too much launge for TV, well guess that's a weeks suspension for me guess i better go all out. Brock you are a self righteous S.O.B. who doesn't care for this company or these people, so screw you for thinking that you can walk in here and announce that you're facing the Greatest Champion in the company when people in that locker room are breaking their backs, jobbing out to the next talent so that they can even be considered to face the Champ. So now that I said my peace i guess now I'm gonna get yelled at in the back so that you can perfectly side your way into facing Okada at Mania.

The crowd cheers loudly as Roman's music plays while he heads to the back.

 **Miz is confronted by Seth Rollins, Midori Susaki, Braun Strowman, & Captain Falcon**

 **(Backstage)**

We see Miz backstage with his wife Maryse and his underlings Curtis Axle, Bo Dallas, and ? they in Miz's private suite celebrating his victory over Ness.

 **Miz** : My dear another title defense in the record books I have offically cemented my reign as THE GREATEST Intercontinental Champion of all time.

 **Axle:** (clapping) No doubt sir.

 **Bo:** (clapping) you sure are sir.

Captain Falcon then entered the room.

 **Miz:** Gentlemen please inform this miscrent that Comic-Con isn't for another couple of months

 **Falcon:** Shut up, I'm here to challenge you at Kingdom-Mania for that title (Falcon puts his finger on the title but Miz jerks the title out of his reach.

 **Miz:** Please your buddy Ness tried and failed, even after your so called "training sessions" he told me he would use to prepare for his match against me,

Seth then enters the room

 **Miz:(groans)** Please don't tell me your going to try to challenge me for my title due to you not being good enough to win a shot at the Universal Title.

 **Seth:** I don't see why not. I mean after all you don't seem to be making much use of that prestigous title, I mean no disrespect to Ness, but you know that you could have at least attempted to get a better opponent to add some real meaning for that title.

 **Falcon:** Sorry he already has a match against me.

 **Seth:** Didn't look like he was going to accept above all it's the only title I haven't won so I think I should get that out of the way before I get into a match that could end my career.

 **Falcon:** Well Seth to be fair you didn't even want to fight for that title until you lost another shot at the Universal title.

Seth then gets in Falcon's face, but Braun Strowman pushes them out of the way and gets super close to the Miz grabbing Miz's jacket.

 **Braun:** YOU...ME..KINGDOM-MANIA!

 **Miz:** Hands off you big ape!

Braun then sees Midori Susaki and immediatley attacks him. The two brawl until Seth intervenes jumping onto the duo knocking them both over. Falcon then procecceds to attack Seth leading to a huge brawl between the two

 **John Cena vs. Goldust**

Goldust punches John in the corner overwhelming him. Goldust hit a back elbow, so John rolled out to the floor for a breather.

Goldust follows and begins to lay a series of elbow shots to John.

Goldust hit him into the barricades and the table. Cena fires back on Goldust with some shots of his own. Cena throws Goldust in the ring and gets him with a tornado DDT.

John gets Goldust with a shoulder block, then goes for another, but Goldust quickly cuts him off with a powerslam, covering him.

Goldust decides to do some grounds the action putting Cena in a headlock. Cena and follows with an atomic drop into a back body drop.

They work into a double down, Cena gets fired up and charges at Goldust however, he moves out the way and rolls him up.

1..2..kickout

Goldust gains control by hit Cena by hitting John with a series of slams and backing him into a corners.

Goldust is then runs at John but is lifted over John's head and slammed into the mat. Cena fires up and runs into the snap slam and Goldust covers him.

1..2..kickout.

Goldust constantly going for the pin, counters of Cena's trademark stuff into pinning combos.

Goldust then does John trademark you can't see me taunt

Jim Ross:"Goldust plays mind games with Cena"

Goldust then goes and bounces off ropes and when he come back to Cena trips Goldust and locks on a sleeper. Goldust moves Cena back into a corner making John let go, Goldust hits a low blow, and covers Cena.

1..2..Kickout

Cena fires up with shoulder blocks and the proto bomb. The shuffle and AA connects and that's that.

 **Aaron Matthews & Tetsuya Naito vs. Kazuchika Okada & Finn Balor**

Naito attacks at the bell, and takes the action to the floor, whipping Okada to the barricade. Okada fights back, hits the boot and sends Naito into the front row. Back in they go and Okada hits a sliding kick

Balor took control with of the match by hitting some arm drags on Naito. Balor nailed a running dropkick followed by a clothesline that sent Naito over the top to the floor.

HBK,Jim Ross, & JR Bicker

Balor nailed a running kick to the face on Naito. Balor sends Naito back in the ring as Aaron walks to Balor and shoves him.

Aaron Matthews: You think you can take my title at Mania your pathetic.

Finn retaliated with a slap to Aaron's face.

Balor gets back in the ring but is kicked in the head by Naito, Naio kicked away at Balor and nailed a Swinging Destino off the ropes. Naito tags in Aaron. Knee to the back into a reverse DDT by Aaron causing Balor to crawl to the floor. Matthews hit a suicide dive that sent Balor into the barricade. Matthews with a neckbreaker. Matthews slapped on a headlock. Matthews with an elbow to the back. Balor came back with a kick to the head followed by two forearms and a double foot stomp to the ribs stomach of Matthew. Naito made a blind tag and got Balor with a missile dropkick to the face. Balor nailed a jumping kick while Aaron was on the turnbuckle. Balor got a two count.

Naito blocked the Slingblade attempt from Balor and Naito connected with a German Suplex. Both guys were pulling themselves up using the ropes. Naito nailed two running forearms, but Balor nailed a Slingblade getting a good cheer from the crowd.

Aaron came back in the ring without a tag and gets Balor a superkick to a huge amount of boos.

As Okada enters in the ring Aaron takes the fight to Okada right away, but Okada is game and quickly fights back.

Okada then sends Aaron over the barricade, looks for the running high cross but Matthews THROWS A CHAIR IN HIS FACE!

Back in the ring Balor and Naito got up and they have nice exchange of moves and Naito nailed an enziguri kick. Naito went up top for a Stardust Press(Mathews climbed the turnbuckle and made the blind tag unbeknownst to anyone except the ref and you guys ;) ), but Balor moved. Balor dropkick sent Naito into the turnbuckle. Balor up top, Matthews met him there with a springboard hurricanrana making the crowd erupt into a chant.

Crowd: HOLY ****, HOLY ****, HOLY ****

Mathews up top and he jumped off with a Frog Splash. Balor got the knees up and cradled Matthews for a pin.

1..2..kickout

Balor makes the hot tag to Okada who takes the fight to Matthews right away giving him a flurry of strikes to "The Man That is Simply Better Than The Rest" taking him to the corner.

As the ref gets Okada off of Matthews, he rakes the eyes, but Okada quickly cuts him off with a basement dropkick. Matthews quickly battles back with a Facebuster Knee Smash, sending Okada to the floor and follows him out for the floor brawl. Matthews wraps a chair around his head, and hits him into the steel post.

Okada gets back in right before the ref could get the 20 count, but Matthews attacks right away giving him a rolling elbow smash causing Okada to collapse to the ground making everyone boo. Okada avoids the senton, hits the corner big boot attack and follows with the DDT. Okada gets a running uppercut on Matthews and makes the cover.

1..2..kickout

The neck breaker across the knee follows and then the top rope elbow drop connects by Okada.

Okada grasps the Aaron's hand and twists backwards, placing pressure on the wrist of Aaron setting up for a Rainmaker.

Matthews uses the hair pull to escape the rainmaker, after a struggle, Okada sets Matthews up top and dropkicks him to the floor.

Finn the goes for a Coup de Grâce to the outside but, Matthews throws a chair at him mid-air.

Mathews: "No high spots for you ****."

They brawl deep into the crowd, and Matthews piles up a bunch of chairs and then hits a Rock Bottom onto the chairs on the floor.

Naito and Okada, they work through some smooth counters, and Naito hits a basement dropkick.

Naito hits the corner dropkick, sets Okada up top, but Okada counters out and looks for the tombstone, Naito escapes and Okada locks in the cobra clutch. Naito drops to the mat as Matthews makes the save before Okada can make the pin.

Okada tosses him, slams Naito and heads up top. The elbow drop follows, and we get the rainmaker pose. Naito counters the rainmaker, and connects with the flying enzuigiri.

Okada charges and runs into the turnbuckle, and Naito rolls him up.

1..2..Okada reverses and rolls onto Naito for a pin of his own.

1..2..kickout.

Naito counters a lariat from Okada and swings his body upwards, then scissors his legs around the Okadas head, spin around the opponent's body however Okada catches Naito with a tombstone and goes for the pin.

1..2..rope break.

Okada turns to the cheering crowd in disbelief, as that happens Matthews tags himself into the match.

Matthews unloaded with a series of knee strikes and a spinning back kick that left Okada nearly unconscious on the bottom rope. A final shot left him on his back. Soon after, a vicious lariat turned Matthews inside out as the intensity reached fever pitch. Okada stands facing Matthews and places his stronger arm between the Matthews's legs and his weaker arm on the Matthews's opposite shoulder. He then lift the Aaron onto his stronger shoulder, turning Aaron upside-down similar to a scoop slam lift. Okada then allowed Finn to tag himself in as he performed a tombstone piledriver onto Aaron the Finn followed up crushing Aaron's chest with a Coup de Grâce he went for the pin as Okada tried keeping Naito back.

1..2..thr-Naito pushed Okada into Finn breaking the pinfall up.

All four men began to lay on the ground as the cheering crowd willed them on to finish the match. All of the slowly got up in the corners as Finn first got AM with a dropkick into the corner.

Naito ran from behind Finn jumped off the middle turnbuckle and gave him a Destino.

As Naito began to celebrate hitting his tricky move Okada came behind him and gave him a Rainmaker.

Okada then saw AM laying in the corner and grabbed him and put him in the wrist lock position. He spun AM around but was met with a knee to his face.

AM goes for the cover.

1..2..3!

 **Okay Sorry I know this part of the story is missing a bunch of stuff celebrating after wins, entrances, some commentaries off. Look I originally made this thinking I was going to be on time for Wrestlemania hype time but I wasn't...so yeah. I spent too much time trying to make the actual matches look good and easy to follow and imagine.**

 **In the future I promise I will make more time for these aspects of the stories. I probably will need help with like making entrances and commentary and stuff like so you guys know anyone looking to lend a hand to someone writing let me know in the review**

 **Okay I think I'm probably going to try to set up an overview for this story up to wrestlemania so please forgive me for this terrible excuse for a 1st show.**


	3. Road To Wrestle Mania Highlights

Raw

Alexa Bliss & Nia Jax confronts WWGP Raw Women's Champion Paige

Sanada & Evil def. Yoshi & Luigi (Non-Title Match)

Young Bucks def. Dorado Luchadores (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) | After the Match Kenny Omega came and congratulated the two, however the Young Bucks shocked Omega by announcing this was their last match in the Cruiserweight Division and they were going to join the Heavyweight Division.

John Cena def. Goldust | The Revival came and insulted John Cena stating that he like The Undertaker was a washed up old man who only wrestles to stay relevant in life.

Roman Reigns called out Brock Lesnar

Sasha Banks explained her actions at Elimination Chamber and attacked Bayley

Jeff Jarrett demanded that Jason Jordan's suspension be ended

The Miz suite was invaded my Seth Rollins, Braun Strowman, Captain Falcon, & Midori Susaki

Aaron Matthews & Tetsuya Naito def. Kazuchika Okada & Finn Balor

Smackdown Live

John Cena calls out the The Revival but is confronted by Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn

AJ Styles & John Cena def. Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens

Bobby Roode def. Jinder Mahal (Jay White revealed he was going to use his rematch clause at fastlane in a street fight)

Roitt Squad def. Charlotte Flair & Naomi

Jay Jarrett & Shinsuke Nakamura def. Rusev Day

James Fatal def. Jimmy Uso/w Jey Uso

205 Live

Cedric Alexander def. TJP

Miles Morales def. Static Shock

Roderick Strong def. Kalisto & Wolverine

NXT

Pete Dunne def. Hollywood Hooligan NXT UK Championship

Aleister Black and Tyson Kidd faced off

TM-61 def. The Ascension

Velveteen Dream attacked NXT Youtube Champion Duhop and stole his Championship

Gail Kim def. Shayna Baszler via DQ

VS. Pro

Scott Hero def. Shikamaru Nara (non-title)

James Storm/w DCC def. Balrog

Nia Jax def. Alexa Bliss

Rainbow Mika def. Brandi Rhodes

Matt Baker challenged Bully Ray to a TLC Match for his Cookie Championship

Raw

The Miz def. Seth Rollins

The Miz def. Captain Falcon

Paige/w Absolution def. Nia Jax WWGP RAW Women's Championship

Roman Reigns attacked Paul Heyman after Paul told him Brock wasn't present

Kazuchika Okada def. Tetsuya Naito WWGP Triple Crown Championship (Roman got into a stare down with Okada)

Cody def. R-Truth Kenny attacked Cody for turning the Young Bucks against him

Kurt Angle confronted Jeff Jarrett after letting Aaron Matthews pick Finn Balor's opponents

Cesaro & Sheamus challenge the Young Bucks to a Code of Honor Tag Team Match at Wrestlemania.

Bray Wyatt tried attacking Woken Matt at the Hardys compound but fell into the lake of Reincarnation

Raw General Manager Kurt Angle announced Team Angle vs Team McMahon at WrestleMania match

Hideo Itami def Douglas Williams

Braun Strowman def. Elias (Symphony of Destruction Match)

Sasha Banks def. Sakura Bayley chased off the boss

The Balor Club def. Bullet Club (Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) Aaron attacked Finn after the match while the Bullet Club attacked Gallows & Anderson

Smackdown Live

Charlotte Flair, Twilight Sparkle and Ruby Riott exchanged heated words ahead of NJPWE Fastlane

Twilight Sparkle def. Pinkie Pie

Bobby Roode made it known that he was going to have a mystery partner against Jay White & Jinder Mahal

NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jay Jarrett challenges Shinsuke Nakamura at Fastlane but Rusev and Aiden English attack them both

Carmella def. Kaori

Pentagon Jr./w James Fatal def. Rey Mysterio

Jinder Mahal & Jay White def. Bobby Roode & Austin Aries

Rusev def. Jay Jarrett to earn a shot at the NWA World title

John Cena def. AJ Styles via DQ since Cena wins he is added to the match | John Cena/w AJ Styles vs. Sami Zayn/w Kevin Owens ended in no contest | Sami Zayn def. Baron Corbin, AJ Styles, Dolph Ziggler, & Kevin Owens

205 Live

Drew Gulak def. Mark Andrews

Sackboy def. Hiccup Haddock

Hideo Itami & Akira Tozawa/w Titus O'Neil def. Eric Cartman & Bart Simpson

Takashi Komuro def. Buddy Murphy

Mustafa Ali def. Dudley Puppy

NXT

Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic: Authors of Pain def. Turtle Crane Inc.(Tien & Krillin)

Katsuya Kitamura issued a challenge to Tommaso Ciampa for ending Gargano's career

Bianca Belair def. Scootaloo/w Sweetie Belle & Applebloom

Velveteen Dream & Lio Rush challenge D-Generation Fat

Aleister Black def Tyson Kidd 2-0 Best 2 out of 3 falls Winner faces Cien at NXT Takeover Orleans

VS. Pro

Bully Ray def. Rey Wagner | Matt Baker hit Bully with a Sniper Kick and put Bully through a Table

James Storm and the DCC interrupted Davey Richards vs. RVD | Los Güeros del Cielo & Sandy Cheeks chased them all off

Zack Saber Jr. def. Bam Bam Bigelow, Jay Lethal & Little Mac No.1 Contenders Match

Emma def. Rainbow Mika (Brandi Rhodes intereferd)

Fastlane

Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Rusev & Jay Jarrett (c) NWA World Heavyweight Championship

Jay White defeated Bobby Roode (c) WWGP United States Championship

Natalya and Carmella defeated Becky Lynch and Naomi

Dark Society (James Falcon & Pentagon Dark) def. The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) & The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods)

Charlotte Flair (c) defeated Ruby Riott by submission WWGP SD Live! Women's Championship

AJ Styles (c) defeated John Cena, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler, and Baron Corbin

Raw

Mr. McMahon,Kazuchika Okada, & Kurt Angle confronted Roman Reigns over Reigns attacking Paul Heyman. Reigns says that's what Brock gets for sending Paul to show up for Brock instead of the "Beast". Okada then stated that Reigns' words won't get him a title shot so Reigns shoved Okada. Vince & Kurt tried to pull them apart and Kurt suspended Reigns when Reigns shoved Okada

Sasha Banks def. Mal | Sasha attacked Evie and trapped her in the Bank Statement until Bayley came and ran her off once again

Young Bucks def. Rhyno & Slater

Ronda Rousey is interviewed during her training session for her match against Team McMahon

Stephanie McMahon reveals that she picked Sunset Shimmer to be on team McMahon tells Sunset if her team loses to Ronda Rousey her career is over

The Miz & The Social Outcast def. Midori Susaki & Braun Strowman

Aaron Matthews mocks Finn Balor by wearing face paint but, Gallows & Anderson confront him| Aaron Matthews def. Karl Anderson WWGP Universal Championship

Captain Falcon def. Seth Rollins | The Miz attacks Falcon while the Social Outcast attack Seth

Matt Hardy & (Bray Wyatt) def. Evil & Sanada (Non-Title)

Stone Cold Steve Austin announces himself for the VP All-Star Battle Royale and is confronted by Chris Danger

Stone Cold Steve Austin def. Chris Danger via DQ after Chris Masters attacked Stone Cold and put him in a Masters Lock and hit Danger with an Iron Cross and threw both men out of the ring showing anyone could win the VP All-Star Battle Royale

Jeff Jarrett def. Apollo Crews/w Titus O'Neil | Jeff then insults Kurt Angle and his booking decisions

John Cena is confronted by Abyss

John Cena def. Abyss Extreme Rules Match | The Revival attacked Cena hitting the Shatter Machine on him and they called out the Undertaker and challenged him at Wrestlemania

Paige/w Absolution def. Nia Jax WWGP Raw Women's Championship | Paige challenged Asuka to the ring where the Absolution all jumped Asuka

Smackdown Live

Eddie Edwards & Batista announced they would be in the VP All-Star Battle Royale | Eddie Edwards & Batista def. MVP & Booker T | Eddie Edwards offered his hand to Batista but Batista walked away this allowed Booker T to attack Eddie and hit the Book End on him however he didn't noticed MVP who turned on Booker T hitting a Playmaker on him showing at the VP Battle Royale there are no permanent teams

Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens demand title shots against the Dark Society

Shinsuke Nakamura stood face to face with AJ Styles | Jay Jarrett announced he would use his rematch clause against Nakamura in 2 weeks

Flash Sentry def. Max Steel

Team Rave Party (Naomi & Pinkie Pie)

Tye Dillinger def. Baron Corbin

Tensions continued to rise between Jay White, Bobby Roode and Jinder Mahal

Jinder Mahal & The Bollywood Boyz def. Roppongi 3k & Rocky Romero

Twilight Sparkle & Charlotte Flair argue about who was the true Royal of SD Live! | Fabulous Four´s Carmella & Eva Marie/w Maria & Mike Bennett def. Charlotte Flair & Twilight Sparkle

Dark Society def. Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens | KO & Sami attacked Shane for costing them the match Jay Jarrett had attempted to stop them but they ran off when he came to stop them

205 Live

Gentleman Jack Gallagher def. Wolverine

Hideo Itami & Akira Towza/w Titus O'Neil def. Roppongi 3k via DQ after Zo Train (Ariya Daivari and Tony Nese) attacked them

Cedric Alexander def. Roderick Strong

NXT

Tommaso Ciampa def. Kitamura

Ascension def. Million Dollar Men (Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli) & SAnity (Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic First Round Match)

Duhop & Grim def. Velveteen Dream & Lio Rush | Velveteen attacked Grim and Duhop and once again stole the title

Applebloom vs. Peyton Royce ended in No Contest due to Shayna Baszler attacking

Street Profits def. Heavy Machinery & Bullet Club´s Yujiro Takahashi & Adam Page (Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic First Round Match)

Pete Dunne def. Adam Cole NXT UK Championship | Undisputed Era attacked Dunne after the Match but Mustache Mountain saved Dunne

Candice LeRae crashed the TakeOver: New Orleans NXT Title Contract Signing by attacking Vega

VS. Pro

Zack Saber Jr. trapped Scott Hero in an Arm Bar

Batista was confronted by Ed, Edd, & Eddy about him just announcing himself for the VP Battle Royale | Batista def. Eddy to keep his spot in the VP Battle Royale

Matt Baker reminded everyone of Bully Ray's most embarrassing moments

James Storm announces himself for the VP Battle Royale and is confronted by Sandy Cheeks and Los Güeros del Cielo

Sandy Cheeks & Los Güeros del Cielo def. DCC | Sandy proposed that her and Los Güeros del Cielo could all face each other to see who gets to go into the VP Battle Royale

Raw

Universal Champion Brock Lesnar attacked an handcuffed Roman Reigns

Mandy Rose/w Absolution def. Alexa Bliss

def. Evil | While Woken Matt was busy fighting off Sanada Naito attacked with a chair

Jeff Jarrett def. Omi | Jeff tried to enter the VP All-Star Battle Royale but was confronted by Kurt Angle who said Jarrett could only join if he could win his next match.

Decay def. Jeff Jarrett VP All-Star Battle Royale Qualifier | Jarrett demanded to go against another opponent next week to get into the match

Cesaro/w Sheamus def. R-Truth

Deadstroke def. Dan VP All-Star Battle Royale Qualifier | Deadstroke made it known that at the VP Battle Royale with his God Ring would be to challenge every Champion on Raw and he would be the inevitable Grand Slam Champion

Cody and Kenny Omega had a contract signing for their upcoming match

The Revival sent a Open challenge to anyone who challenged the John Cena at Wrestlemania

Kurt Angle puts Rainbow Dash on his team but Sunset confronts them tell Rainbow she do whatever it takes to keep her job

Sunset Shimmer def. Rainbow Dash

CM Punk & Randy Orton def. The Revival | Undertaker sent a chilling message to The Revival that he accepted his challenge at Wrestlemania this distracted Scott Dawson so Punk could hit a GTS on Dawson for the win.

Midori Susaki vs. Seth Rollins ended in No Contest after Braun Strowman and Captain Falcon (Who were fighting on the F-Zero entered to the entrance way and began to brawl with the other two men) | The Miz appeared after all men were down beaten and battered and stated this is what is in store for all of these men at Wrestlemania and that this was the reason we would still be WWGP Intercontinental Champion

Stone Cold Steve Austin def. Chris Masters | Masters was given a stunner from Austin and a Superkick from Danger who were both hit with a Final Flash from Vegenos

Nia Jax def. Alicia Fox

Aaron Matthews & Wade Barrett def. Gallows & Anderson | Finn in his face paint attacked Matthews, Barrett went to attack Balor but fell victim to a 1960. Finn held the WWGP Universal Championship as Matthews escaped up the entrance ramp

Smackdown Live

Shinsuke Nakamura def. Booker T | MVP costed Booker the match | Jay Jarrett announces that help will cash in his rematch clause against Shinsuke next week but was attacked by Kevin Owens

Hiroshi Tanahashi def. Finaly VP All-Star Qualifying Match | MVP attacked Hiroshi only for Booker T attack him | Batista came and Speared Booker and Eddie Edwards came and Boston Knee Party leaving him the last man standing.

Max Steel def. Flash Sentry

Daniel Bryan is confronted by Jay Jarrett about the Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens problem

Edge def. Rey Mysterio | Dark Society attacks Mysterio but Edge came and Speared Pentagon Jr. forcing James Fatal to retreat saving

Charlotte Flair def. Natalya | Twilight had come out and got into Flair's face but before anything could get physical Twilight saved Charlotte from getting cashed in on by Carmella

Rusev/w Aiden English def. Bobby Roode

Jinder Mahal def. Jay White via DQ after Jay attacked Jinder with a chair | Roode came after the match and hit White with a Glorious DDT onto a chair

Becky announces herself for the VP All-Star Battle Royale but she is confronted by other entrants the Riott Squad | Becky Lynch & Rave Party def. Riott Squad | Everyone began to brawl with Pinkie Pie throwing out Liv, Sarah throwing out Pinki, Naomi- Sarah, Becky - Naomi, Ruby takes out Lynch with a Heidi Ho

205 Live

Lince Dorado vs. Hideo Itami ended in a No Contest

TJP def. Kenneth Johnson

Mustafa Ali def. Drew Gulak

NXT

El Maestro def. Tommaso Ciampa | Ciampa tried to attack El Maestro but the attack backfired El Maestro unmasked himself revealing he was Johnny Gargano who trapped him in the Gargano hold until security chased him off

Duhop def. Lio Rush and demanded Velveteen Dreem return his title

Moutshe Mountain /w Roderick Strong def. Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch vs. Star Wolf (Panther and Leon) (Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic First-Round Match)

Ember Moon def. Bianca Belair | Moon challenged Baszler to a steel cage match

NXT Openweight Champion Andrade "Cien" Almas demanded that Aleister Black show up next week to pay for his "disrespect" but Tyson Kidd interrupted Almas only to be hit with a Brillante Driver

Adam Cole def. Kassius Ohno via CO | Undisputed Era attacked Ohno

VS. Pro

Scott Hero def. Eddie Edwards | Scott had to face Eddie with a cast on his arm do to Saber's attack on him

Usos def. Guerrillas of Destiny

Matt Baker sends an open challenge to any partners of Bully Ray| Matt Baker def. Velvet Sky

Sandy Cheeks def. Jack Evans, & Angelico Triple Threat Match to gain a spot in the VP Battle Royale

Cole, Zane, & Jay def. Ed, Edd, & Eddy VP All-Star Qualifying Match

Raw

Kazuchika Okada confronts Brock Lesnar about his attack on Roman Reigns | Roman came back and tried to attack Lesnar but Lesnar was too viscous the beating go so bad Okada had to get involved but got pushed out the way by Lesnar, this lead to a brawl between the two in which Lesnar stood tall over Okada after dropping him with two sets F-5s

Intercontinental Champion The Miz confronted The Social Outcast on "Miz TV" after Captain Falcon & Seth Rollins entered | Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel eventually attacked Rollins and Falcon but where taken out by Braun Strowman

Mal def. Mickie James VP All-Star Battle Royale qualifying match | Mal stated that she was going to make big plans for her VP Victory as she would use her God Ring to become the first ever Female WWGP Triple Crown Champion

Dr. Harris def. Tetsuya Naito

Jeff Jarrett vowed to make Kurt Angle pay for his crimes

Paige def. Bayley | Sasha interfered in the match | Asuka came after the match and took out the Absolution and locked Paige in the Asuka lock

Gohan wins 8 man battle royale for a spot on Team Angle

Cody Rhodes let Aaron Matthews join the Bullet Club and gave him his first match as a member

Miduri Susaki def. Cesaro | Young Bucks were selling merch during the match and Sheamus told them to leave and they left... but not before giving Sheamus a superkick

Marty Jannetty def. Jeff Jarrett

Zo Train def. Roppongi 3k Cruiserweight Championship | Akira Towza & Hideo Itami enter mid match brawling with the Dorado Luchadores this was too distracting for Sho who got Rolled up by Tony Nesse

Bayley confronted Sasha Banks calling her a coward leading to a brawl between the two

Elias, Chris Masters, & Vegenos def. Chris Danger, Stone Cold, & Deadstroke | Elias & Master attacked Vegenos after the Match and began to argue about who was going to win the VP All-Star Battle Royale. Elias offered to sing a song about Chris Masters greatness but instead broke his guitar over Masters head. Danger took out Elias with a superkick he, Deadstroke and Vegenos got Stone Cold Stunners leaving Stone Cold the Last Man Standing.

Aaron Matthews def. Kenny Omega | Finn tried to save Kenny from Cody who continued to attack Kenny after the match but was hit with Simply Better Knee to the face.

Scott Dawson def. John Cena (No Disqualification Match) | The Revival then trapped Cena in a Figure-four leglock followed by a diving stomp to the Cena's knee.

Smackdown Live

Dark Society attack Edge & Rey Mysterio and challenge them at Wrestlemania

Rusev, Aiden English, & Jinder Mahal def. Jay White, Max Steel, & Bobby Roode

Becky Lynch def. Ruby Riott | Ruby & the Riot Squad attack Becky after the Match, The Rave come and brawl with the Riot Squad then Raw´s women attack

Rusev informed Jinder Mahal he was going to join the United States Championship Match

Twilight Sparkle def. Eva Marie/w Maria | Charlotte came after the match and took out Eva, Maria, & Mike with spears showing off in front of Twilight

Max Steel and Flash Sentry had a war of the words

Daniel Bryan informed Jay Jarrett that Sami & Kevin wouldn't get involved in his match

The Usos call out the Guerrillas of Destiny but, Bad Luck Fale appeared and attacked them but Rikishi ran off Fale

Jay Jarrett def. Shinsuke Nakamura NWA World Heavyweight Championship | AJ got involved and jumped onto the apron as if he was going to hit Shinsuke with a Phenomenal forearm but instead just did it to syke out Shinsuke this allowed Jay to capitalize and hit Shinsuke with a Mechanic's Screw (Front Flip Clothesline) for the win.

205 Live

The Zo Train celebrate winning the Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship but are confronted by Roppongi 3k

Dorado Luchadores vs. Hideo Itami & Akira Tozawa/w Titus O'Neil ended in No Contest

Mustafa Ali def. Takashi Komuro

NXT

Andrade "Cien" Almas thrashes Aleister Black in vicious ambush

William Regal declared that Johnny Gargano will face Tommaso Ciampa at TakeOver: New Orleans

EC3 interrupted William Regal's announcement that the NXT Legacy Title will be introduced at TakeOver: New Orleans | Regal quickly disavowed the brash powerhouse of that notion, instead informing him that nobody is handed anything in NXT and that EC3 would have to earn the title in a Ladder Match against five other Superstars at TakeOver. Regal rounded out the Ladder Match lineup with the most remarkable selections imaginable, naming Roderick Strong, Adam Page, Lars Sullivan,Richochet, & Jake Cage

Velveteen Dream gave Duhop his title back to reveal he spray painted his name on it and stole it back stating Duhop didn't appreciate the art he was given

Authors of Pain def. Street Profits (Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Semifinals Match)

Lars Sullivan def. Hollywood Hooligan

Moustache Mountain/w Roderick Strong def. SAnitY (Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Semifinals Match) | Tyler Bate & Trent Stevens got injured by the Undisputed Era after the match

VS. Pro

Daniel Bryan announced Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn are fired but he is attacked by Chris Jericho

Baymax & Hiro Hamada def. Ed & Edd/w Eddy to deny Ed & Edd a spot in the VP All-Star Battle Royale

Zack Saber Jr. def. Eddy via DQ after Scott Hero attacked Zack Saber Jr. and hit him with a Cloverleaf making Zack tap out| Ed, Edd & Eddy are informed that their will be a Great Opportunity Tag Team Match at BattleCon

El Murpho & Anderson Dragon announce themselves for the VP All-Star Battle Royal and soon all the confirmed entrants became to come until a giant Brawl with the last men standing being Eddie Edwards, El Murpho, Anderson Dragon, & Chris Masters

Raw

Finn Balor lets Kenny Omega join the Balor Club

Aaron Matthews & The Guerrillas of Destiny def. Kenny Omega, Gallows & Anderson

Sheamus def. Matt Jackson

Cesaro def. Nick Jackson

Evil def. /w Woken Matt | Los Ingobernables De Japon all invaded Matt Hardy's house and destroy the "Sacred Toys" of King Maxell and kidnapped Senor Benjamin

Seth Rollins def. Captain Falcon Commentary: Miz

Minoru Suzuki def. Braun Strowman Commentary: Miz

Asuka def. Absolution Pick Your Poison Match

The Revival came out stating they were scared of the Undertaker and called off the match but then Undertaker music played and the arena got dark and an old man dressed as the Undertaker came out and The Revival mocked everyone stating that they staged the cryptic message to fool the fans. John came out, attacked, and challenged the Revival and stated whether Taker would be their or not he was going to beat the Revival.

Paige def. AJ Lee Pick Your Poison Match | Asuka tried to lock Paige in an Asuka lock but Paige escaped the lock and game Asuka a Ram-Paige onto the Steel Steps and put Asuka in a PTO on the announce table

Stephanie McMahon annouced Jeff Jarrett as the final member Team McMahon and | Kurt Angle was going to announce Rainbow Dash for his team but Sunset Shimmer begged him not to stating she would have to do things she wasn't going to proud of and she wanted Rainbow to be spared so instead Kurt announced Nia Jax as the final member of team Angle

The Guerrillas of Destiny & Bad Luck Fale lay a challenge for the Usos & Rikishi

A group of Superstars guarded the entrance ramp as Heyman and Lesnar stood in the ring. Heyman claimed his client would conquer Reigns & Okada at WrestleMania. He then took the time to mock Roman Reigns and said that if Reigns wins, both he and Lesnar would leave Raw. Reigns came and tried to get past the Superstars but, couldn't due to the numbers game Okada then attacked Brock while he was focused on Reigns and trapped Lesnar in a Cobra clutch making him pass out. Okada then grabbed Paul Heyman and gave him a Reverse Neckbreaker.

Finn Balor def. Cody Rhodes Lumberjack Match | Aaron Matthews got the G.O.D. to attack

VP All-Stars invade Raw attacking everyone in the locker room

Smackdown Live Week 1

Jay White def. Flash Sentry

Rusev def. Jinder Mahal

Twilight & Charlotte signed the contract to confirm their match at WrestleMania |

Bobby Roode def. Max Steel

Bad Luck Fale def. Jimmy Uso/w Jey Uso | Rikishi attacked Fale but the G.O.D. handcuffed Rikishi so he could only watch as his sons were brutally beaten by Fale

James Fatal/w Pentagon Jr. def. Edge/w Rey Mysterio

Chris Jericho, Sami Zayn, & Kevin Owens all tried to takeover Smackdown Live! | Shane McMahon, Jay Jarrett, & Daniel Bryan chased off the three with Daniel & Jay Jarrett challenging Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn which they accepted

AJ Styles & Shinsuke Nakamura def. Spider Boy & Captain Krypton | Nakamura hit Spider Boy with a Kinshasa but AJ tagged himself in and pinned Spider Boy | AJ got into a heated altercation with Nakamura after the match however they were both attacked by the DCC of Vs. Pro and soon a huge brawl erupted between VP and Smackdown Live!

NXT

Gail Kim def. Bianca Belair

NXT's backstage producer Baron Blade let Roderick Strong pick Moustache Mountains replacements | Pete Dunne & Neville def. Authors of Pain (Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic)

Adam Cole & Undisputed Era attempted to trash Kassius Ohno's accomplishments but instead Kassius attacked them all laying out all of the Undisputed Era

Jake Cage and Lars Sullivan brawled

Duhop stole Velveteen Dreams glasses and broke them and spray painted the words DF on his back.

 **VS. Pro BattleCon**

VP All-Star Battle Royale

Winner of The Platinum God Ring (Won the Whole Match): El Murpho

Winner of The Gold God Ring (Last Person Eliminated): Brandi Rhodes

Winner of The Silver God Ring (Most Eliminations): Stone Cold Steve Austin

Winner of The Bronze God Ring (Lasted The Longest in the Match): Eddie Edwards

VP Super Championship

Scott Hero(c) def. Zack Saber Jr.

NWA World Heavyweight Championship Open Challenge

Chris Jericho/w Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens def. Jay Jarrett(c)

C.O.O.K.I.E. Championship

Matt Baker(c) def. Bully Ray

Cody Rhodes def. Kenny Omega

Opportunity Tag Team Match

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Baron Corbin & Dolph Ziggler def. Tye Dillinger, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Moose, & Little Mac

-Baron Corbin & Dolph Ziggler were the final men in the Match so they both would face the VP Super Champion at VP Superbrawl

WWGP RAW Tag Team Championship

Evil & Sanada(c)/w Naito def. Woken Warriors (Broken Matt & Dr. Harris)

WWGP Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship

Zo Train def. Dorado Luchadores vs Hideo Itami & Akira Tozawa

 **NXT Takeover New Orleans**

NXT Legacy Championship

Ladder Match

Roderick Strong def. EC3, Adam Page, Lars Sullivan,Ricochet, & Jake Cage

NXT Tag Team Championship

Undisputed Era def. Pete Dunne & Neville/w Roderick Strong

-Roderick Strong & Neville turned on Pete and joined the Undisputed Era

NXT Women's Championship

Shayna Baszler def. Ember Moon

NXT Youtube Championship

Duhop/w Grim def. Velveteen Dream/w Lio Rush

NXT International Championship

Adam Cole def. Kassius Ohno

NXT Openweight Championship

Aleister Black def. Andrade "Cien" Almas

-Undertaker saved Aleister from being attacked by The Undisputed Era after the Match

"I Quit" Match

If Gargano wins he rejoins NXT

Johnny Gargano def. Tommies Champa

 **The Kingdom of Wrestlemania**

WWGP Smackdown Live Tag Team Championship

Dark Society(c) def. Rey Mysterio & Edge

The Young Bucks def. Sheamus & Cesaro

WWGP Smackdown Live! Women's Championship

Charlotte Flair(c) vs. Twilight Sparkle Ended in No Contest after Twilight hit a huge Superplex and both women were unable to answer the referee's count of 10, they were counted out.

-After the bell was called Carmella cashed in her MITB contract and won the WWGP Smackdown Live! Women's Championship

Team Rousey vs. Team McMahon

Team McMahon(Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Sunset Shimmer, & Jeff Jarrett) def. Team Rousey (Ronda Rousey, Nia Jax, Kurt Angle, & Gohan)

\- The Rock came and brawled with Triple H during the match | Sunset Shimmer attempted a Shooting Star Press on Nia but Nia hit a Cutter out of nowhere | Kurt was going to win the match after trapping Jeff Jarrett in an Ankle Lock, and it seemed the busted open Jarrett was going to tap out but, a hooded figure pulled the ref out saving Jarrett the figure was revealed to be...JASON JORDAN, who tried to attack his father, but the ref held him back the distracted ref didn't see Jarrett pull out his guitar and bash Kurt on the head with it Jordan then alerted the ref of the pin and Jeff Jarrett won the Match

WWGP RAW Women's Championship

Paige(c) def. Asuka

If Zayn & Owens win they will gain Smackdown contracts that will allow them to be free of Shane's Control

Daniel Bryan & Jay Jarrett/w Shane McMahon def. Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens/w Chris Jericho

WWGP Intercontinental Championship

Seth Rollins def. Miz(c) vs. Braun Strowman vs. Minoru Suzuki vs. Captain Falcon

Cruiserweight Championship

Best ⅔ Falls Match

Cedric Alexander def. Mustafa Ali

Undertaker & John Cena def. The Revival

-At first it seemed Cena was going to fight the Revival all on his own but, then a gong was heard, the arena then descended into deep darkness, and purple smoke filled the arena. Druids came out with torches and a chilling black casket with on the casket was the urn that controlled the Undertaker. John grabbed the urn and instantly the casket opened and slowly, and creepily rose...THE UNDERTAKER.

WWGP United States Championship

Ladder Match

Rusev def. Jay White(c) vs. Jinder Mahal vs. Bobby Roode vs. Max Steel vs. Flash Sentry

WWGP World Heavyweight Championship

Shinsuke Nakamura def. AJ Styles(c)

-Shinsuke low blowed AJ to win the match. After the match AJ refused to shake Shinsuke's hand and ate a Kinshasa for it

WWGP Global Heavyweight Championship

Finn Balor def. Aaron Matthews(c)

-The Bullet Club was split in this match between Balor & Aaron. Cody tried to assist Aaron but, Kenny superkicked Cody and Matthews. Thus allowing Balor to hit a 1916 for the win.

WWGP Triple Crown Championship

Kazuchika Okada(c) def. Roman Reigns vs. Brock Lesnar

 **Alright that is all for now. Okay I am hearing what some of you a probably saying "Dude this story is so unoriginal you just took stuff from what actually happened", "There are too many continuity errors dude you suck", "LordryuTJ had made actual detailed shows for this not highlights."**

 **Okay look i originally wanted to finish this story when Wrestlemania started but, I'm a slow/sucky writer and aside from this writing I have school and other fantasy stories i am working on even as I am writing this. On top of that you saw the second chapter of this story I clearly not LordryuTJ in fact I would vote myself the worst WWE Fanfic writer in the world (aside from that AOTK moron mastervegeta and his awful WWE story) so please take that into consideration.**

 **Now I finally would like to state that this might all look really simple to write, but it was intensely time consuming and hard to put all of these ideas together in the time I did so yeah with that I am very happy with this section of this story. I hope maybe to get some help because I am being sidelined by LordryuTJ's Video Game Royal Rumble and AmericanShadyofWisdom's Mega All-Star Battle Royale. I want this story to be about as Big as UUWF but with other fiction wrestling companies here of FF (I'm lookin at you ). Anyway though I would like to thank any new or returning readers for staying with me and my crazy story ideas.**

 **And always remember to R &R! XOXO**


End file.
